whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf: The Apocalypse books
Exact release dates are not known at this time. First Edition 1992 * Unknown Dates: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook, Werewolf Storyteller's Screen, Rite of Passage, Rage Across New York 1993 * Unknown Dates: Werewolf Players Guide, Ways of the Wolf, Valkenburg Foundation, Under a Blood Red Moon, Umbra: The Velvet Shadow, Rage Across The Amazon, Rage Across Russia, Dark Alliance: Vancouver, Caerns: Places of Power, Book of the Wyrm Second Edition 1994 * May ** May 13: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition ** May 27: Monkeywrench! Pentex * July ** July 8: Rage Across Australia ** July 23: Werewolf Storytellers Handbook * October ** Who's Who Among Werewolves: Garou Saga * November ** Tribebook: Children of Gaia * Unknown Dates: Werewolf Storytellers Screen Second Edition, Tribebook: Bone Gnawers, Tribebook: Black Furies 1995 - Year of the Hunter * January ** Tribebook: Fianna * February ** February 24: Tribebook: Get of Fenris * April ** April 7: * May ** May 5: Tribebook: Glass Walkers * October ** Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori * November ** Rage Across Appalachia * Unknown Dates: Tribebook: Shadow Lords, Tribebook: Red Talons 1996 * Unknown Dates: Tribebook: Silent Striders, Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse, Chronicle of the Black Labyrinth, 1997 - Year of the Ally * February ** * March ** * May ** Tribebook: Silver Fangs * Unknown Dates: Tribebook: Stargazers, Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes, Laws of the Wild: Apocalypse Second Edition (see also: Mind's Eye Theatre books) 1998 - Year of the Lotus * July ** Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East * September ** Tribebook: Wendigo * November ** Book of the Wyrm Second Edition * Unknown Dates: Werewolf Players Guide Second Edition, Tribebook: Uktena, Gurahl, 1999 - Year of the Reckoning * April ** Book of the Weaver * August ** Rage Across the Heavens * September ** Ratkin ** Mokolé * December ** The Silver Record Revised Edition 2000 - Year of Revelations * February ** Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex * March ** Guardians of the Caerns ** * Unknown Dates: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, Croatan Song', A World of Rage 2001 - Year of the Scarab * January ** January 22: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Quickstart * February ** February 19: Umbra Revised * March ** March 19: Promo: Tribe Novel Flip Book * April ** April 2: Rokea, When Will You Rage Second Edition ** April 30: Tribe Novel: Shadow Lords & Get of Fenris * June ** June 26: , Laws of the Wild Revised Edition (limited) (see also: Mind's Eye Theatre books) * August ** August 6: * September ** September 4: Tribebook: Black Furies Revised * October ** October 1: Rage Across Egypt ** October 29: Art of Werewolf * December ** December 3: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised * Unknown Dates: Werewolf Storytellers Companion, Book of the Wyld 2002 - Year of the Damned * January ** January 14: Tribebook: Children of Gaia Revised * March ** Werewolf Storytellers Handbook Revised * April ** Tribebook: Fianna Revised * May ** Tribebook: Get of Fenris Revised * July ** July 1: Possessed: A Player's Guide * August ** August 5: Tribebook: Glass Walkers Revised * September ** September 2: Tribebook: Red Talons Revised * November ** Book of the City ** November 25: Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised 2003 - Time of Judgment * February ** February 17: Players Guide to the Garou * March ** March 3: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised * May ** May 12: * June ** June 2: Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised * July ** July 28: Hammer and Klaive * September ** September 1: Players Guide to the Changing Breeds * October ** October 6: Past Lives * November ** November 3: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised * December ** December 1: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, Tribebook: Uktena Revised 2004 - Time of Judgment * February 2 ** Apocalypse ** Werewolf: The Last Battle Reprints and Collections * Litany of the Tribes Volume 1: Tribebook: Black Furies, Tribebook: Bone Gnawers, and Tribebook: Children of Gaia * Litany of the Tribes Volume 2: Tribebook: Fianna, Tribebook: Get of Fenris, and Tribebook: Glass Walkers * Litany of the Tribes Volume 3: Tribebook: Red Talons, Tribebook: Shadow Lords, and Tribebook: Silent Striders * Rage Across the World Volume 1: Caerns: Places of Power and Rage Across Russia * Rage Across the World Volume 2: Rage Across Australia and Dark Alliances: Vancouver * Rage Across the World Volume 3: Rage Across New York and Rage Across the Amazon * Werewolf Chronicles Volume 1: Rite of Passage and Valkenburg Foundation * Werewolf Chronicles Volume 2: Ways of the Wolf and Monkeywrench! Pentex See also: Dark Ages: Werewolf books, Werewolf: The Wild West books Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:Game Books Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books